A complicated love (dramione)
by draco-lover02
Summary: Hermione begint aan haar vierde jaar en alles gaat goed tot ze Draco ziet en geen haat voelt, maar er andere gevoelens boven komen. IK gebruik de engelse namen, want ik vind die mooier.


Hoofdstuk 1,

Hermione POV

"Hemione, kom je, we gaan vertrekken!" riep mijn moeder. "Ja, ik kom mam!" riep ik terug. Ik nog even snel in de spiegel en pakte dan mijn hutkoffer en begon hem uit mijn kamer te sleuren. "Moet ik je helpen?" vroeg mijn vader. "Nee, het lukt wel." antwoorden ik. Ik begon verder te sleuren en struikelde met mijn koffer. "Misschien toch een beetje hulp." zei ik terwijl ik naar mijn vader keek dien onderaan de trap stond. "Ok, ik kom." ze hij lachend en liep naar boven om de koffer te halen. Hij liep terug naar beneden rechtstreeks naar buiten om de koffer in de auto te leggen. Ik ging zelf ook naar beneden en liep naar buiten, waar mijn ouders al stonden te wachten. "Weet je zeker dat je niks meer wil eten?" vroeg mijn moeder voor de vijftigste keer vandaag. "Ja, ik weet het zeker, mama." antwoorden ik haar en stapte in de auto.

Ongeveer een uur later stond ze op het perron voor de ingang van de trein te wachten op haar vrienden.

Harry POV

"Eindelijk de trein die me naar mijn thuis brengt." zei ik opgelucht tegen mezelf toen ik juist door de muur was gekomen. Ik pak mijn zware hutkoffer op en begin eraan te sleuren, een beetje verder stop ik en laat mijn 'zo lichten' koffer op de grond vallen. Ik begin rond te kijken of ik mijn vrienden kan zien en dan zie ik bruinen krullen en ik denk dat ik wel weet wie dat is. Ik begin opnieuw aan mijn koffer te sleuren en na een eindje sleuren kom ik eindelijk waar ik wou zijn. "Hey, Hermione" zeg ik blij. Het meisje met de krullen draait haar om en zegt "Hi, Harry, Wat ben ik blij om je te zien, ik dacht even dat je er niet was." "Natuurlijk ben ik er, zou ik mijn beste vriendin soms in de steek laten." zeg ik en geef haar een knuffel en zij knuffelt terug en laat dan los en begint rond te kijken, "Heb je Ron gezien?" vraagt ze. Ik begin rond te kijken en zie dan een rosse familie door de muur komen en Ron is daar natuurlijk ook bij. "Daar is hij." zeg ik wijzend naar Ron. En Ron heeft hun ook gezien want hij zwaait naar hun en ze zwaaien terug.

"Zullen we al een coupe gaan zoeken, Ron vind ons wel en anders zijn alle goeie bezet." vraag ik aan Hermione, die knikt en zegt dan ja, das goed. "Ik ga alvast."

Hermione POV

Ik draai me om ook naar binnen te gaan en zie dat Harry inderdaad al een plek gaan zoeken is. Ik stap de trein op en begin een beetje sneller te lopen om Harry nog te kunnen inhalen en daardoor knal ik opeens super hard tegen iemand aan en val op de grond. Ik kijk op en zie dat het die arrogante Malfoy is en Pansy staat er natuurlijk ook bij. "Ow natuurlijk, Jij moet het perse weer zijn." zeg ik nogal bruut en kwaad tegen hem. Hij geeft me een dodelijke blik en wil iets zeggen, maar word onderbroken door drama queen Pansy. "OMG dracie, dat vuile smerige modderbloedje heeft je aangeraakt!" schreeuwt ze super hysterisch. Ik sprong direct recht en knalde mijn vuist in haar gezicht. "AAH, jij hebt mijn neus gebroken!" schreeuwt ze alweer hysterisch. "Dat heb je verdiend, domme sloerie!" riep ik terug zonde na te denken. Daardoor draaide Malfoy zijn hoofd en keek nu recht in mijn ogen, ik zag dat hij een opmerking, maar hij zei niets.

Draco POV

Nu was Granger te ver gegaan, ik draaide mijn hoofd waardoor ik recht in haar ogen keek en wou een opmerking geven, maar ik kon het niet. Het was alsof haar ogen me in hun ban, ze waren betoverend en mega prachtig. In de drie jaar dat ik haar kenden had ik nog nooit op haar ogen gelet, maar nu kijk er recht in. Het moment werd verbroken door iemand die riep "Waar sta jij naar te kijken!" Ik keek en zag dat het een Weasley was, nee erger, het was Ron Weasley. Die hate ik echt verschrikkelijk. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen op zijn stomme opmerking en werd rood, ik draaide me snel om en liep naar mijn coupe met Pansy (haar neus bloed nu heel erg) die achter hem aan liep.

Nu in de coupe van Hermione, Harry en Ron.

Hermione POV

Ik en Ron gingen de coupe die Harry had gevonden binnen en Ron plofte direct neer op de bank voor Harry en begon te vertellen wat er net was gebeurd. Ik zette me neer naast harry en verzonk in gedachten. Ik moest denken aan wat die stomme Pansy Parkinson zei, maar ik moest vooral denken aan hoe Draco me had aangekeken. Ik vond het niet eens erg dat hij zo had gekeken naar mij, want voor de eerste keer voelde het alsof er geen haat was tussen ons en dat voelde goed. Toen werd ik uit mijn gedachten gehaald door Harry die aan mijn arm aan het trekken was. "Heb je me gehoord? Ik vroeg je iets." zei hij. "Sorry, ik heb je niet gehoord, was even in gedachten verzonken, kun je je vraag nog is herhalen." antwoorden ik nog altijd niet 100 procent gefocust, maar genoeg om te antwoorden op zijn vraag. "Ik vroeg of het leuk was om Pansy te boksen." zei Harry tegen mij. "Ja, het voelde wel goed om dat mens een keer haar verdiende loon te geven." antwoorden ik met een lach op mijn gezicht. En de rest van de reis waren we aan het praten over de vakantie en over hoe het nieuwe schooljaar ging zijn. Ik had het gevoel dat dit jaar voor mij heel anders ging worden dan de anderen jaren.

Dit was het eerste stuk en was het goed of slecht, zeg het alsjeblieft.


End file.
